tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spence 4 Hire
Corey and his friends attempt to recruit a rhythm guitarist, to Corey's eventual dismay. Meanwhile, Trina wants to be alone on the weekend to spend it her way, and she gets her wish. Plot Corey and his friends are walking around town, looking for ways to spend their Labor Day weekend. They come across a band club, but are barred from entering due to them not meeting member criteria. The band decides to recruit a rhythm guitarist to balance out the needed member number. We then cut to Trina, who's bummed over a planned activity going awry. Her friends try to cheer her up, but Trina snaps at them, demanding she have the day to herself. After taking a nap, she sees her friends have left. After looking out the window, she sees the neighborhood residents are gone too. Back to Corey and co., they seemingly discover the perfect candidate, a boy named Spence. He wows the others by telling stories about his previous days as a guitarist for popular bands. Corey begins to feel jealous because Spence's prowess seems to overtake Corey's own. Trina travels around town, doing everything she could think of. However, she manages to do everything within the course of a few hours and becomes bored. She laments over how she has nobody to share her experiences with and she promptly runs home. Corey decides to get rid of Spence, but clashes with Laney who reminds him that he picked Spence to be in the band in the first place. Corey is ultimately voted out of the band and he goes to drown his sorrows out with fast food. He finds Trina sulking and the two talk about their issues. Feeling too defeated, Corey merely suggests that Trina goes to bed and Trina suggests that he claims that he'll leave the band first and will be pitied on the off chance. He tells the band that he'll be leaving, but Spence apologizes for building himself up to the other bandmates. He decides to make it up to Corey by faking his death in front of the club so the band could get into it. It works out and Corey and co. are allowed access. Back to Trina, she awakens and sees her friends are back. Emory reveals that they and everyone else left to pursue a Labor Day challenge promoted on the radio, and that they left Trina behind to give her peace. They felt bad that she had a horrible day and give her the prize they won from the challenge, a coupon for three free pizzas. They all go to take advantage of the deal. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jennifer Hale: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Robbie Rist: Corey * Linda Cardellini: Laney * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Eric Bauza: Kin * Bumper Robinson: Spence * Spider One: VJ Neesomoar * Matt Ballard: Roy Trivia * The name of the episode is an allusion to the television series Spenser: For Hire. * When Roy is listing fallen musicians, Matt Holt of Nothingface, Chester Bennington of Linkin Park and Chris Cornell of Soundgarden are mentioned by their first names. * Spence is seemingly based on John Spence, the former lead vocalist for No Doubt. * Bombshell by Powerman 5000 is heard during the bits involving VJ Neesomoar, possibly to allude to the lead singer of the band voicing the character.